


Prego Omego

by Nataelex32



Series: Alpha/omega my werewolves [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Crying Dean Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: They find out they are expecting pups. They wanted pups. Still trying to deal with all of the monsters Chuck let out or created. They know that they or at least Dean will have to take a break from hunting until after the pups come. This is the story of them becoming parents and learning to balance hunting and family.This is a unplanned sequel to Omega Heat without Alpha (almost).





	1. prego?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be best if i posted the next part of Omega Heat with our Alpha in another work. Didn't plan on making it in to a series. Then changed my mind.

Sam and Dean awoke the next morning tangled up as usual. Sam had his arms protectively around Dean. The only difference was that both and a hand on the omegas stomach. They had subconsciously placed them there over the place their children were growing. They just didn’t know it yet. They would soon enough.

It was still early in the morning as they both felt the other stretch after more than a night’s sleep. Dean turned over to face Sam. They kissed as Dean wrapped his arms around Sam.

“Dean, you okay? “

“Yeah, you?”

“I’m good. You sure you’re okay?’

“Bitch I already said yes”

“You smell a little different, and heat usually lasts 6 or 7 days. Not just 5.”

“We’re still relatively new to this stuff, even after a year like this. My heat came early this time maybe it’s shorter because of that, er something”

Sam sets up and looks around the room. “Uhhh, Dean. Why is there every single blanket, and pillow we own on the floor?”

Dean rolls on to his stomach and buries his face into the bed. “I was nesting. Shut up!”

“You're cleaning it up, I’m hitting the shower. Want me to get you anything for breakfast?”

Dean rolls back over “No, I’ll make us something, I’m starving…. Did you shut the door when you came in here?”

“No…. Cass must-have…”

They shower and then head to the kitchen. Dean starts to make eggs, sausage, and bacon for breakfast. He starts to get the last of the bacon from the skillet. “Shit!” He jumps as is wrist hits the edge of the skillet. Sam is over to him in 2 seconds flat from across the room. The bacon falls to the floor. He holds Deans hand so he can inspect his wrist. “You okay?”

“It’s just a little red, I’m fine! The only tragedy is the bacon you just ruined”

Sam huffs as he throws the bacon away and Dean sets their breakfast on the table. Sam sits down and watches as his older brother cleans his plate in record time.

“Did you stop eating when we were gone?”

“No, just really hungry”

“You know it wouldn’t kill you to eat more fruit and maybe a few veggies now and then”

“I eat plenty of that stuff. Apple pie, cherry pie. Pumpkin is a vegetable right?”

“It doesn’t count if its more sugar then fruit”

Dean just rolls his eyes as he fills his plate with more protein.

After breakfast, they go to the library to try and find a new case. Cass is already at work at the table and looks up annoyed at the brothers. “Please shut the door when you have sexual intercourse”

They both just laugh as Sam opens his laptop and Dean grabs a book from a stack on the table. The book beneath it falls to the floor narrowly missing Deans bare feet. Cass jumps but then goes right back to work. Sam jumps up staring at Dean from across the table.

“Sammy, calm down! Stop looking at me like I’m made of glass”

“Just want you to be safe” Sam states

“I think I can protect myself from most threats. I’m a fully grown man for crying out loud”

“You both are still children when it comes to being werewolves” reminds Cass

Sam finally settles down and they try and fail at finding another case. Everything’s quiet in the world of hunting.

The next morning Sam wakes up to Dean throwing up into the trash can on the side of the bed.

“You sick?”

“No just felt nashis. Fine now. Must have eaten something bad”

“I ate the same things you did.”

“Don’t worry about it” demands Dean as he heads out of the room to the kitchen.

Sam goes for a long run almost the entire way to town. He spots an Alpha and omega couple with their pack out in the edge of the woods. The omega has a swollen belly and the alpha remains constant at their side. “What you looking at?” the alpha asks when he sees Sam.

“Sorry, just out for a run” Sam holds his hands up in a sign of peace. “umm uhh, my name is Sam Winchester. Can I ask you a question? I haven’t been a wolf for that long and my omega and I want pups. When did you know or how did you know when an omega is pregnant?”

“The names Mal and my omegas Serenity. Your omega will smell a little different and you’re going to be more protective of them. The smell is the dead giveaway.”

“Smell different how? Sam asks

“Here just smell me.” Serenity offers as she steps forward. Mal growls and pulls her back.

“It fine Mal, he means no harm. He’s just a pup himself. I can only smell two others sent on him. So he is onerously apart of a small pack.” Serenity steps close enough for Sam to smell the sweet scent of milk and honey.

“Omegas will smell different. The sent is always sweet though” Serenity continues.

“How did you meet your omega?” Mal asks

“We…uhh...” Sam is interrupted by another small alpha and omega in the pack. “It’s your sibling, right,” they say in unison. Sam turns to face two pale-skinned and brown-haired siblings. The male was just an inch taller than his sister. They were marked and obviously a couple.

“Y-yeah my brother” mumbles Sam

“Don’t worry; pups are strong if they come from the siblings.” The taller sibling says.

“T-thanks “Mumbles Sam

“Stop mumbling. Some alphas are a little bigger than you and you need to show confidence to protect your omega. How valuable is he?” asks Mal his tone now softer, but still authorities.

“What? I mean he’s not much smaller than me and stronger than a lot of alpha. Can take them in a fight if he needs to…” Serenity interrupts Sam.

“Wait! Your brother is that green-eyed, blond right?” Sam nods “I’ve heard he’s pretty valuable. One of the most valued in the area. We should meet him. You have a sister pack yet?”

“No. just us” replies Sam

“Hey. We are here to help you if you need.” Mal offers.

“Thanks” Replies Sam as he heads back towards the bunker.

Sam runs faster than usual, eager to get back to Dean. He finds Dean eating a piece of apple pie and Cass eating a PB&J even though the angel didn’t need it. Sam hugs Dean from behind and breaths in his sent.

“Sammy, what ya doing? I’m eating; you almost made me drop my pie” Dean growls and reaches for a beer. Sam grabs the beer and sets it back down.

“I don’t think you should be drinking that right now” smiles Sam

“It’s five-O-clock somewhere Sam”

“No Dean, you really can’t drink that. I talked to another pack while I was out… and I thin…I know why you smell different and why I keep overreacting when anything happens to you. And...”

“Sam! Just spit it out and let go of me! I want my beer” Snaps Dean

“Sam moves his hand over Deans. Then moves them both over Dean’s stomach.

Dean freezes and his eyes grow wide. “Wait…Sam? You think?”

“I know you are that’s why you smell different. And don’t worry about us being brothers. It actually makes pups stronger… but”

“But what?” Dean asks as he stands up and hugs Sam closer grinning from ear to ear.

“The pack knew who you were. Apparently you’re a really valuable omega. Some alphas try and take pups or the omega”

“I can still hunt, right? I found a case over in Missouri”

“Yeah, we just need to be extra careful. Leave tomorrow? I want to do some research before we go.”

“It sounds like a ghost has killed a few people in some small town just on the other side of the state line. “


	2. Don't mess with the omega Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The go on a hunt. A pack tries to steal Dean from Sam. Dean defends himself and makes it clear not to mess with him,
> 
> Then the find another hunt later, and it will be their last one for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since i updated. I was really busy and had a case of writers block.

That afternoon Dean packed, Sam researched and Cass helped where ever he could. 

Dean found Sam in the living room. “Hey. What you got?” he asked as he sat down next to Sam.

“Get this, your pregnancy will last about 6 months, start showing at 2 months. They come out of a second passage that comes off your…”

“Yeah, Yeah, I know all that shit, what else you got? “

“Just everything like a normal human one. Stress and diet affect the pups. Then on the wolf side, we need to stay closer together. You’re built like an alpha, smart, a good fighter, n hot as fuck. So you have all the ‘qualities of a valuable omega.’ “Explains Sam, cringing at the last part.

“So what? I’m some prize to be won? That’s just fucking wrong!”

“It gets worse some wolves try and steel pups. They kill the alpha or capture an omega. Or… they even try starving the omega or stressing them out. So they lose the pups.”

Finally on the road, in their usual paces Sam and Dean in the front and Cass in the back. The sounds of AC/DC, Metallica, and Led Zeppelin filled the Impala. It only took a few hours to reach the small town.

They did quick work of finding the ghost responsible for the deaths. Now all they had to do was find the grave. It was a vengeful spirit that was upset about some renovations in his previous home. They found the cemetery on the north side of town. “Who we looking for again?” Dean asked as he parked the Impala on the side of the gravel road that ran by the cemetery. “A Tomu Sween” replied Cass

“I’d be pissed too with a name like that. Who names their kid something like that?” wandered Dean “okay so Cass you go south, Sam you north and I’ll go straight in the middle. “ ordered Dean

They searched the cemetery then met up on the other side. “Find anything?” Sam asked

Cass shook his head then glanced at the highway a quarter mile up the dirt road. “No dice Sammy” Dean replied.

Sam slapped Dean’s ass as they headed back to the Impala “Its Sam!”

“You want to go Sammy?”

_“Not right now Dean”_

_“But tonight I need you to fuck me”_

_“You going to ride me tonight?”_

_“Yep, we should shut the door this time…poor Cass.”_

The brothers chuckled as they drove from the cemetery. Cass narrowed his eyes at his best friends. He knew they were using their telepathic communication. “What do you find amusing?”

“Nothing Cass” they both replied

The hot August sun beat down on them as Sam used his laptop, which was on the roof of their impala. Cass was reading a local newspaper, leaning against the rear passenger door. Dean came out of the small library.

“So there is a cemetery out a few miles in the woods. The town used to be bigger about 30 years ago. There are no other cemeteries in the area. So we should be able to finish this around dark.” He stated.

Sam shut his laptop and Cass folded the newspaper. “So an easy salt and burn” replied Sam with a smirk.

The brothers and angel sensed the alphas before they saw and heard them.

One alpha was eye to eye with Sam, but less muscular. He eyed Dean up and down. “You’re a pretty omega. Heard there was a real good one in the area. Looks like I’ve found him.” The alpha cooed.

Dean flipped him off and let his shirt come up to revile his gun at his waist. “Fuck off. Fuck truck. I’m claimed, not that I would go with you anyway.”

Sam stepped closer to Dean, and let out a growl. He knew Dean could take care of himself. He didn’t want to be the overprotective and dominant alpha.

“I’m with him!” Snapped Sam.

“If you come with me, I will treat ya like a real ‘golden omega’ you are. Let you have a pick of my alphas. We’re the best pack in the state.” The alpha said his rut seeping through his words.

“I said fuck off. Ass Hat!” growled Dean.

The alpha moved close to Dean. Too close for comfort. Dean punched the alpha hard in the face.

The alpha fell back holding his face in his hands. He turned to Sam. “You need to learn how to control your omega.”

“That's not happing, right Sam?” barked Dean

“No” replied Sam

“You two are just pups. And were definitely turned instead of bread in”

The alpha growled then started to walk off, nodding at his pack. Two of them approached. “You want two alphas for the price of one?”

Sam started moving closer to Dean, but Dean shook his head no. _“I got this Sam, but be ready just in case”_

“Fuck-off,” Dean growled.

The alphas moved into his space but didn’t touch him. Dean made the first move and a fight broke out. Dean managed to win the fight quickly. Just a few bruises to show. “Let’s go,” Dean said as the rest of the pack approached them.

They found the grave of the ghost in the middle of the woods.

“This is a lot easier now that we’re wolves. I mean the whole thing. The extra strength and heightened senses really help on a hunt.” Remarked Sam

“It’s kinda grown on me too. I feel like I’m in my twenty’s again” agrees Dean

“The age of adulthood is 50 years Dean and your aging has slowed down significantly since you were turned” states the angel as they all three climb out of the hole in the ground.

“You wanna do the honors, Cass? You were the one to figure out who the ghost was” Sam asked

Cass nodded and lit the bones and coffin on fire.

They watched as the human remains burnt up.

They got to the bunker late. Sam and Dean race each other to the shower to wash off the dirt and sweat. Cass just went to his room to watch Netflix.

Dean shoved Sam against the wall as the water ran down their bodies. The steam slowly built up as Dean started working Sam apart.

“Dean please” Sam wined as Dean kissed his baby brother's neck and shoulders.

“please what Sammy?”

“Please just fuck me already”

Dean thrust into Sam as he pressed him against the wall. Dean kept his hips still as he sneaked his arms between the wall and Sam, grabbing on and pumping up and down his shaft. “Move Dean…please just move please” Sam begged,

“what did you say, Sammy?”

“move inside of me Jerk”

“as you wish bitch’

Dean finally started moving in and out of Sam. Going straight for his sweet spot. Sam came first that night. Then Dean came soon after. Dean grabbed the soap from the shelf and washed them both off.

The next morning Sam woke up to an empty bed. He hated not waking up next to Dean. He sighed as he through his rung gear on then went to find Dean before he got ready for his run. Dean came out of the bathroom grumbling something about morning sickness.

When Sam came back from his run he found Dean in the kitchen with breakfast ready as usual

The next several weeks they hunted almost nonstop. They stayed relatively close to the bunker, per Sam’s request. They knew Dean would steadily get weaker as the pregnancy developed. Much to Sam and Castile’s annoyance Dean keeps getting into fights. When any other wolf looked at him with desire he would tell them off. He never backed down from a fight and managed to win every single one of them. Soon word got around that you didn’t mess with the omega Dean Winchester.

About two and a half months after the easy salt and burn they were on a hunt on the other side of Kansas. They discovered that they were fighting their own kind this time. A huge pack of wolves was killing the few remaining humans in the world. They played with their food. Making humans and some small omegas play a game of cat and mouse.

“Dean you’re starting to show. This is should be your last hunt for a while” said Sam as he put a hand on the little baby bump.

“Then it’s your last one too. If anything happened to you out here…. We both know the worlds gone to shit. Barley any humans left and most of them are hunters.”

Sam sighed “okay De”

“Promise?”

“Promise”

“Cass that goes for you too. We can’t have the godfather and uncle Cass die on us.”

“Sam? Dean? What is a godfather?”

“It basically means that if we both die you take our kids. We don’t really have anyone else besides you and Jody that we can trust” explains Sam

The angel smiled and pulled them both in for a hug. “I know nothing of raising children”

“You did well with Jack and you have Jody to help you” Dean states

Finding the ‘evil’ pack was harder than they thought. The pack was very careful and meticulous about how they picked their victims. No patterns emerged, except it was always smaller and weaker omegas or humans.

Sitting down at a diner they all ordered breakfast. Sam ordered an omelet and fresh fruit. They didn’t have PB&j’s so Cass just ordered water. Dean ordered ‘pancakes supreme’. When the plates arrived Deans eyes lit up. Started eating the surgery mountain of pancake, chocolate, Carmel, bananas, and whipped topping.

“That’s all sugar; you need to eat a little better. For the pups” complains Sam

“Bananas” replies Dean

Sam just rolled his eyes

“Hey, our pups want pancakes. So they are gonna get them.” Dean mumbles with a mouth full.

Cass had been unusually quiet and the Winchesters had noticed. He was keeping close to them both of them.

“Hey, Cass? You okay?” asked Dean as he cleaned his plate.

“Too many wolves. I dislike the number of wolves there are. It is clear there are very few humans left. I do not wish to get bitten and turned”

“Dud, you’re an angel” replied Dean

“You’re a good hunter too Cass. You’ve come along way” reassures Sam

“Can angels even get turned?” wanders Dean

“I do not know Dean.” States Cass

Dean looks to Sam who just shrugs his shoulders.

The waitress comes back to their table. “Need anything else?”

“I’m gonna need more pancakes” requests Dean.

“Sorry love. Omegas can only get one plate here. Company policy” she replies obviously uncomfortable herself with the situation.

Sam gave her a friendly smile. “I need an order of pancakes, topped with fresh fruit”

“Very well…. you're different than other alphas aren’t you.” She says more of a statement than a question. “And you’re not a typical omega” she continues then tilts her head. She eyes Dean, in a non-threatening way. “You’re pregnant aren’t you?’

“Why do you think that?”

“Thought I smelt something sweet when you walked in. then you keep touching that little baby bump.”

“Shit. “ Dean swore under his breath. Sam scooted closer to Dean in the booth.

“You pups shouldn’t worry. After the pups are borne it will keep the alphas off ya. Most alphas don’t mess with an omega that’s had pups. Happened to me when I had mine” she says as she walks away.

“Listen Dean. I know you can take care of yourself, but stay close this time” requests Sam

Dean swallowed his pride and put a hand on Sam’s knee. “Yeah, I know. Been feeling it a lot more lately. Almost lost that last fight. Would have if the omega was any bigger.”

“You know your strength will come back after they’re borne. Not right away… and why haven’t you told us you were losing strength.”

“Didn't want to spoil the fun” Dean replied

Dean ate the pile of pancakes and fruit before they headed out for the day. This was going to be a long last hunt. They all three knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have flash-backs of Dean's fights with other wolves and the hunts in-between the time jump.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't rush my writing. I tried to update last week, but i found i was rushing myself and it caused writers block.

They spent the day investigating and reassuring. They talked to the local police and read the local newspaper. They researched their own kind of werewolves. They didn’t learn much, they found out the pack was large. The alphas were rumored to be huge, the biggest in that half of the country, and some of them lived in abandoned school somewhere.

Dean and Cass had gone out to talk to the locals and Sam stayed in to research at the motel. It was a quarter to 7 when Dean and Cass pulled back into the parking lot. Sam heard the engine of the Impala go quiet. After over five minutes the Impala go quiet. After over five minutes they hadn’t made it up the stairs to the third story motel room. He opened the door to hear Dean and Cass struggling to get up the stairs. Dean looked like he had gotten in a fight again. This time he had lost and was hurt enough that he couldn’t get up the stairs on his own and Cass wasn’t strong enough to help.

“Dean? Castiel? What happened?” asked Sam as he made his way down the metal stairs.

“It wasn’t my fault this time I swear. Just defending myself” replied Dean 

“Castiel what happened?” demanded Sam

“It was the pack we are looking for. We confronted them and they attacked us. We did not try to ‘pick a fight’. It is true Dean was just defending himself.” Explained the angel.

Sam picked dean up bridal style and carried him back to the room. Cass opened the door for them. Once in the room, Sam laid Dean on the bed. “You okay?”

“Just peachy”

“Dean”

“I’m just a little roughed up,” Dean replied as he sat up.

“Let me see” Sam pulled off the layers of clothing “Cass can you close the curtains?”

Cass complied and then sat down at the table and pulled the laptop closer to continue research.

Dean had several bruises and scratches, some looked deep. Sam ran his hands carefully over the injury’s stopping at the little bump that protected their pups.

***Flashback***

Dean was fighting the three omegas and barely staying afloat in the fight. They were smaller and weaker than he was but they were just as proficient fighters as he was. He was managing to get in several offensive hits, but the defense was tougher. One hard hit to the stomach took the air out of his lungs. Crumpling to the ground he took several hits. Recovered from the blow he grabbed the feet on the largest omega and brought her to the ground. She was knocked unconscious; the other two omegas paused to check on her. Just enough time for Dean to jump up and grab the other two by the coat collar and slam them into each other. One was knocked out and the other just stayed down crying in pain.

“Fuckety bye-bye” Dean called as he marched off out of the ally. Once around the corner, his arms were wrapped around his middle.

_“Shit! Did I just lose the pups back there? Maybe I need to be further along for that to happen. What will Sam think if I just lost them? Maybe I can hide this from him. It’s barely been two weeks since that night we decide to start a family. If I have lost them I can just try and get him in a rut and get pregnant again. But he could smell the pups that morning after. Crap I can smell him must be close.”_

“Hey, Dean… you got in a fight again didn’t you?”

“Yeah, Sammy I did. But I’m fine”

“Did you start it, or did they?”

“I did but they had it coming they were all up on an unclaimed omega, who wanted nothing to do with them. And yeah I took a few hits, but I won didn’t I. took three omegas down. So there’s another thing proving that I'm awesome.”

“Can you stop getting into fights?”

“If I said yes I’d be lying. As long as alphas and their omegas look at me like a ‘valuable omega’ I ain't backing down.”

“Okay fine I get that. Just let me make sure you’re not hurt.”

“I’m fine! Let’s just go” snapped Dean as he opened the door to the Impala.

It was getting late so they went back to the motel room.

“You get the first shower tonight Sammy” offered Dean as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

Sam nodded and grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. As soon as the water started running Dean grabbed the laptop on the table and opened it up.

He started to search for an answer. It took several minutes but he found what he was looking for.

_“Okay. They're fine; the real danger starts when I start to show. Then a hard blow in the wrong place can endanger the pups. And I won’t go into heat since I’m pregnant. But Sam will be able to tell if I do lose them. The Prego smell disappears, without pups”_

Dean closed the laptop and jumped on the bed just in time for Sam to come out of the bathroom.

***End flashback***

Dean put his hands over Sam’s. “They’re okay, didn’t let them lay a finger on them”

“You keep saying them plural, like you know it’s more than one”

“I can since them I think its twins. Definitely more than one.”

“I should have been there with you both.”

“We made it this time. It’s true the alphas are big. So are the betas. Omegas are just property to them. We just saw some of the alphas lower on the chain of command. But they were as big and strong as us. No telling how big the rest are.”

Sam sighed “I’m happy you’re okay or will be. But we need to stay together. I don’t want to do this to you, but I don’t think you should go anywhere without me. I can’t lose you or them. I can’t go on without you.”

“That’s the only thing I hate about this. How omegas are treated, n how weak this has made me. N it’s just gonna get worse. Anyways, just clean me up bitch”

“Jerk” replied Sam as he started licking the cuts, healing each one. Once he was finished he let Dean lead him up to meet his lips. They kissed until the angel cleared his thought, reminding them they weren’t alone.

The angel had learned even more about human behavior and cultures since the ‘fall out with Chuck” he had also felt his strength slowly returning to his original power. He knew it was only a matter of time before he could fly in-between heaven, earth, and hell again. And more importantly to him. Heal his favorite humans, or he hoped. That part of him seemed different. He knew if he let the Winchesters continue it would get unfordable for him to be in the room. Kissing led to sex about 50% of the time.

The Winchesters broke apart and Sam pulled Dean down on the bed into his arms. “It’s too early to sleep, Sammy”

“Shut up, I can smell them on you. I don’t like it, they kinda stink. Like somethings wrong with them. Never smelt anther pack or wolf-like that.”

“Yeah, they did smell weird. You really think the alphas get as big as they say?”

Sam started to rub his sent back on to Dean, letting the scent glands in his wrists rub anywhere he could, without arousing his omega “I don’t know couldn’t find much on that. Just that alphas generally get bigger up the chain of command. But not always. They may not be much bigger than us. It’s rare for an omega to be second in command. Like us. And this type of wolf is not as new as we thought. They were just waiting in the underground for something. That something was Michel. He made them more powerful and created the Alpha/omega/beta dynamics.”

“So Chuck is still a dick, but Michel made everything worse. Almost like he was planning for us to get bit and turned in the first place.”

“Looks like it. We still need to reassure more…on our kind”

“This is really weird. We are what we have hunted, n now we have to research ourselves”

“Hey, Cass can you try and figure out more about this pack. And maybe more on how big alphas can get?”

“Yes” replied Cass as he got up to leave the room.

“Be careful out there buddy?” Dean said

“I am an angel, and my strength is returning to its original state. I assure you both I will be fine”

The door shut and Sam pulled them to set up them grabbed Dean’s jeans and handed them back to him. He went over and grabbed one of Dean's plain black t-shirts and then one of his blue and white plaid shirts.

“Here put this on, and we can get something to eat”

Dean started to get dressed. “You know this is your shirt right?”

“You know sharing cloths helps with the scent marking.”

“Shut up”

“You know you love it”

“What?”

“The clinging, cloth sharing, and all the other crap that comes with being wolves”

“Yeah, well, shut up. I want food”

Sam’s shirt was too big for Dean but it hid the baby bump.

They pulled up to a bar and Sam groaned in disapproval.

“Really a bar? You can’t even drink a beer. You know that right?” complained Sam

“We might be able to find more about this pack we’re after.”

“Fine but next time, we go somewhere without bar food.”

The bar was full of omegas, betas and a few alphas. The smell of sex and beer fill the air. In the dark corners, some omegas and betas were getting a little too intamint than they should. Several were dry humping each other or trying to find a more privet place to go further. 

They were about to order when the doors burst open and a strong sent of mucky Alpha filled the bar. The loud crowd fell quiet as four alphas and their omegas and betas entered into the room.

“What are all yall looking at?” growled one.

Then the bar was roaring with the same conversations and laugher as before. The waiter had disappeared, ran away scared of the alphas.

Dean tried to ignore the instinct to move closer to Sam for protection. _“Hey, hey Sam, you there?”_

_“Yeah, what?_

_“Those wolves that just came in. I think their part of the pack. They smell kinda like the wolves Cass and I fought today”_

_“Their huge”_

_“The head alpha’s problem bigger than you unless it’s one of them”_

_“Think we need Jody, to help to ganke these guys?”_

_“No we’ll be fine, Cass is getting stronger. Now go get me some food. Need food”_

Sam got up to find someone to get them some food. Leaving Dean at the small table.

One of the alphas came up to the table. She was built like an amazon warrior. Dean looked up to her dark eyes. “Sorry but you ain't my type”

“So you’re the omega that took out some of our pack”

Dean stood up to meet her angry glaze. “Yeah well they started it; they did put up one hell of a fight though. So leave me be and I’ll let you live”

“Is that a threat?”

“Maybe, maybe not”

“Mmm I don’t care” she barked then swung her fist at Dean. He dogged it then swung back. She caught his fist. He struggled to get free, only for her to grab him by the neck and hold him up in the air. Dean fought to get free but she was simply too strong.

“Die omega” she growled.

“Let him go now, or I’m gonna…,” demanded Sam

She turned her head to face Sam. “Oh so, you’re his alpha. You two are nothing but two confused pups. Your dirty bloods. You don’t even play by your own wolf rules. Acting like alphas and omegas are equal. Well, they are not. So I’m gonna kill the omega then your next big boy”

“I’d like to see you try” Sam shot back and Dean grabbed her wrist and swung back. He kicked her hard in the middle. She dropped him to the floor and Sam shoved her into the table behind her. The betas at the table looked up and were on her in a second flat. Soon a fight brock loose and the crowd cheered them on.

Sam turns to help Dean of the floor. Then he started to drag him towards the door. “Let’s go. I don’t want to start something too early. We can get out now, while they're distracted.”

“No, let’s try and find one of their omegas. Maybe you can get them to tell us where their nest is”

“You good?”

“I'm fine Sammy. Just help me find one of their omegas”

Several minutes of searching they found the smallest omega that came with them.

“Hey omega, where’s your nest?” demanded Sam darkly.

The omega backed against the wall and put her hands up. She didn’t respond, just stared at Sam towering over her petite build. Dean tilted his head toward the omega and the wall and raised his eyebrows. Sam grabbed the small blond by the shirt and pinned her against the wall.

“Where is your nest?”

The omega just scoffed. Sam’s eyes turned golden. “Where is your nest? Tell us of ill gank you!”

Dean watched as the omegas instinct took over. She was trying to resist the alpha authority radiating from his brother. Dean felt the pheromones from his alpha. He admitted to himself that seeing Sam like this was more of a turnon than he wanted.

The omega shivered “I-it’s in the woods old school about 50 miles straight south of here. “

Before Sam could release the omega, he was thrown sideways away from Dean. The omega landed on her feet and tried to run from her alpha. He stood eye level with Sam. Dean froze as he heard the omegas neck snap. “That’s for being a weak pushover” the alpha growled, then turned to the smaller Winchester.

“Sam? Sammy? A little help here”

Sam charged at the alpha attempting to tackle him to the floor. But he was too strong. Soon both alphas were in an evenly matched fight. Dean pushed back his instinctual omega fear of a superior alpha and joined the fight. Eventually, the fight got worse when the remaining pack joined. Claws and teeth came out, nearly getting the best of the Winchesters. After a long 12 minute fight, the Winchesters won. Sam snapped the neck of the biggest alpha and the others backed off.

The Winchesters left leaning on each other for support.

Back on the road, they drove a few miles in silence. The hum of the engine comforting them both. Dean’s empty stomach broke the silence. He tried to ease the hunger pang, by Rubbing in circles.

“You okay?” asked Sam

Dean whined, blinking and shaking his head gently. “So hungry it hurts, feel a little, light headed”

The car swerved into the other lane. Sam grabbed the wheel and guided them back.

“Let me drive” offered Sam

Dean pulled over and Sam got out as Dean scooted in the seat.

Leaning on his alpha the omega whined again and closed his eyes. They took off again. “Food now!”

“I got ya”

Sam found a gas station to get his omega something to eat.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back” ordered Sam as he shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome! Any comments or complements are encouraging.
> 
> Also the hunt they are on ends next chapter. After that it will be more like the very first chapter. (omega Heat without Alpha(almost))!
> 
> Stay awesome....I need more friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than expected.

Sam returned with a bag of food in one hand, the too-thin plastic threatening to break. A six-pack of beer in the other. Dean caught the bag of random snack food. “You get pie?”

“There was no pie. Eat the Reese’s first. The sugar will help bring your blood sugar.”

“Where’s the really good stuff. This is all still kinda healthy. I mean trail mix, jerky, peanut butter crackers, granola, a banana, string cheese, protein bar, and a pickle.” Dean mumbled as he ate the candy.

“Protein bars mine! gimmy”

“No, I want it” Dean argued between bites of the granola bar.

“Why?”

“Because I want it”

“But you don’t even like em”

“What ya gonna do about that Sammy” replied Dean raising his eyebrow and dragging his teeth over his bottom lip. He smirked and licked his lips. Giving ‘I want sex’ eyes across the seat.

Sam leaned over, pulling Dean into a kiss. One hand moving down to the hem of his jeans, fingers dipping just below. The other hand prying the protein bar from the dean’s hand. Sam pulled away starting the engine.

“Bitch!”

“Just eat jerk” Sam ripped open his food and scarfed it down.

“What’s the beer for, I can’t drink, stupid.”

“I still can”

“Fuck you, or better yet…. fuck me stop being a tease” complained Dean

Sam just gave Dean the (bitch face #123 maybe later).

They drove back to the motel, expecting to find their angelic best friend back. The room was empty as they cleaned themselves up and got ready for bed.

With a flutter of feathers, Cass suddenly appeared and just started explaining what he had learned that night.

“The pack has their main nest in an abandoned school. An alpha can get significantly bigger than you Sam. some wolves take a form of steroid to grow larger and become unnaturally strong. The pack is the biggest we have ever seen. Their omegas serve as labor and a means to reproduce. The influence of the pack is spreading. Apparently, other packs are immerging with the same… disturbing ideas of pack society. I suggest you both return to the bunker. I was also able to fly to heaven. Jack was able to escape the empty. He is trying to run heaven, and has asked me to help him.”

“This is a lot to take in Cass” complained Dean

“Deans right, Cass. But we’re glad to hear about Jack. “

“I apologize, I must return to heaven”

The angel left as quickly as he had arrived.

“I will never understand that angel, why he dump all of that in us then fly off” moaned Dan as he fell back on their bed.

“Uhhh, Dean Maybe we should just cut our losses and go back to the bunker?” asked Sam as he climbed into bed and pulled Dean close.

“I don’t want to back out of this. I mean their playing cat and mouse with human’s n other omegas. If we can take em down or at least give em a run for their money- maybe omegas will be treated better. Or I don’t know something will change?”

“You sure about this Dean?”

  
“Yeah we should be fine”

“I don’t mean to be all aphaish on you, but please just stay with me this time. No going off by yourself”

They both knew their roles were reversed a little now. Sam was the more protective one, not Dean. Sam would need to take care of his omega more and more as the pregnancy progressed.

“Must be the omega coming out, but- I know. I just want this to be over I... uh just go to sleep. Too tired n sore for anything tonight. But you are gonna fuck me again right? And soon too?”

They nestled down and drifted to sleep.

The next morning Sam woke Dean up with a kiss. Their lips move together until Dean pulls back abruptly. Bolting out of bed, in the process kicking Sam in the shin, he ran to the bathroom. Emptying the contents of his stomach into the sink. Turning around the omega jumped when his alpha was at the doorway, shoving the toothbrush and minty toothpaste into his hands.

“I’m going for a run. Please stay here”

Dean whined and threw his head back.

“Just a short one. Bringing back breakfast, be back in half an hour”

“Craving meat, and chocolate”

Sam nodded and headed out. Dean brushed his teeth, and then grabbed the remote off of the dresser, throwing it on the bed. Grabbing the clothes the same wore to the bar several hours ago, he pulled the jeans on. Then the shirts, as he flopped down on to the worn bed. Settling on the Sci-Fi channel, he grabbed Sam’s pillow and buried his face in it. Breathing in the sent until the commercial break was over and one of the ‘Men in Black’ movies came back on. The pillow moved to protect their pups, Dean’s arms resting on top.

Sam came back with a large paper bag, set it on the table. Then handed Dean a heavy stereophone box and plastic fork. Then he set his box on the end of the bed, before heading to the shower. Dean opened his box and then frowned at the bits of dark green in the egg omelet. He hesitantly took a bite. It tasted surprisingly good and he fished the eggs and the side of fruit. The sausage tasted a little different, good different.

Sam came out of the bathroom, then settled beside Dean and ate the same breakfast.

Dean turned to his alpha “what’s the green stuff? And where is my chocolate?”

“First of all, you finished all of your food. So don’t freak out! Chocolate cravings indicate low magnesium levels. The green was spinach, which is high in magnesium”

“Bitch! You made me eat chick food”

“You saw the green and you still ate it! What did you think of the sausage?”

“Fine you got me there, and the sausage was good”

“It was turkey sausage”

“Samantha! You just made it worse!” Dean poked Sam in the ribs. “OW” Sam flinched.

“Hey, I forgot, I got you something else, in the bag on the table.

Dean got up setting the pillow on the bed and then padded across the small room to the bag. Reaching in him grasped the still cold bottle of Chocolate milk. Scrunching his face up in confusion. “Chocolate milk?”

“Thought it would help, if the spinach didn’t. It’s better than a random chocolate bar”

Dean drank the milk, then gathered the trach from their meal and tossed it in the trash can.

“Let’s try and find where the school is that the pack calls home. I want to finish this before you get anymore venerable.”

“Yeah I know”

“How’s your bruising from yesterday healing?”

“Feel good as new”

They drove to the area where the omega from the bar said it would be located. Dean parked on the side of the road. Climbing out of the Impala they both almost gagged at the scent of the pack. Dean turned to his alpha “ukkkk they smell weird. Must be something to do with the steroids they take to get stronger.”

Sam eyed a small grouping of trees and brush that formed an imperfect Circle. He walked to the brush and trees and pulled a few branches back. There was a clearing in the middle. “Dean”

His omega came over and looked into the clearing. “What? There’s nothing there.”

Sam tilted his head toward Baby “think she’ll fit? We should hide her. The problem is they know we’re coming. Part of our sent comes from her. We may need to get out fast. They’ll know she’s our home”

Dean licked his lips “yeah. Just hold the branches back some more. Don’t let them scratch her.” Remaining in the same spot he stared at his alpha and grinned.

“Uhhh, Dean you gonna drive her over here or stare at me all day.”

Dean stated backing up, keeping his eyes on Sam.

“What?”

“You're hot you know that right?”

Sam blushed as Dean climbed back into the driver’s seat. They hid their home in the little group of trees. Then Sam pulled out his laptop and started researching.

“So get this, the school was part of some research to see if children learned better surrounded by nature. So the actual school was built a few miles off the road. Students would be dropped off on the side of the road and walked the rest of the way. It was Pre-k through 12. High-School in one building and Elementary in another, then Preschool and kindergarten in another. It was shut down in the late 50s due to low enrollment”

Dean opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the ruffle of feathers. They both turned to face Cass. “I have come to assist you one your hunt. I will have to leave immediately after the hunt to help Jack”

The Winchesters pulled the angel into a hug. With mumbled thanks from them both.

It was also getting dark by the time they got ready to head to the nest. They had taken every precaution necessary. They knew they may have to turn in to wolf form. Turning would ruin the clothes they had on. So Dean was wearing two of Sam’s old shirts, that had a stronger scent on them. Sam put on one of Deans old shirts. They put on old boots. They were clingy as Sam assured, reestablishing their scent marking.

“Dean, you-need-to-stay-close-to-me”

“I know, I know”

“Hey, I can’t lose you. It’s more than just us now”

Dean kissed Sam then pulled him into a hug “Sam I-know.”

Despite their best efforts, they got separated. It was all a blur when the pack attached. Cass had no choice but to fly away. Sam and Dean had no choice to run from the fight that broke out. With Dean in his weaker state, they couldn’t take risk fighting. The head alpha was indeed bigger than Sam.

The wolves grabbed Dean overpowering him. They forced him to his knees. The betas holding him down. Hands gripping so tight each and every one of them would bruise. Rubbing their sent all over, the smell overwhelming his senses.

“You know my alphas bigger, n stronger than you.” Taunted Dean, as he fought to get free.

“We’ll still take him down.” growled a beta. “Now shut up” he barked as he hit Dean hard across the face.

“You’re not as strong as you should be, and you smell a little sweet. This means only one thing. You are carrying pups. And you’re clinging to your alpha, like crazy. Which tells me they’re probably your first? “Said an n alpha as he took a thick tree limb from a beta. Turning to the beta and gesturing at the chunk of wood “you stupid beta! This thang is rotten!” The beta frowned and shot back “it’ll still do the job” He raised it above his head. “You’d better be right. Beta. Or you’re dying! Now hold him still” The grip tightened even more.

“Please don’t do this” begged Dean. Then looking at the betas and alphas “you don’t have to listen to him! You don’t have to just blindly serve-“

The tall alpha laughed. “You beg then act all brave trying to convince my pack that your lie is true. But you’re nothing but a dirty blood omega. Should be at the bottom of the pack. Just a means of reproducing. You’re not and you know it. You’re just trying to turn everyone here against me and my head alpha”

“This society you think you have is a piece of shit. Omegas, betas and alphas should be equal.”

“You’re a dirty blood. You’re impure. No one will listen to you”

“So what dirty bloods are like the mud bloods of the werewolf world?”

The alpha grabbed Dean's chin roughly forcing him to meet his angry glaze.

“You act all confident and think you’re funny. But I can smell the fear on you! Now hold him still” he barked as he stood up tall.

The chunk of wood flew through the air and hit Dean hard in the middle. It shattered on impact. He yelped as the pain made him see white for a split second. He felt hard kicks into his sides. The wolves released their grip and ran off as Dean curled into a ball.

The omega fought back tears as he struggled to his feet. He heard a loud yelp in the distance. “Fuck! Sam!” The yelp belonged to his alpha. It only meant one thing Sam was most likely hurt. Dean took off more pain entering his body as he turned his wolf form. He ran faster on four legs than two.

It didn't take long to find the fight had taken place between two alphas and an angel. As far as he could tell, Castiel managed to stab the huge alpha in the back. Allowing Sam to snap the other his neck. He bit down hard, and kicked with his back legs, with all of his remaining strength, breaking the alpha neck.

Sam pulled himself off the dead alpha. He saw Dean and started limping to his omega. Dean caught him before he hit the ground. Around them, the rest of the pack turned on each other. The golden blond and light brown wolf dragged his long-haired alpha away from the fighting pack.

Dean looked up to the angel and whined as he tilted his head towed his collapsed alpha.

Jack restored me to my former power, except I -I can’t heal wolves, I’m sorry Dean. And I need to return to heaven to help Jack run heaven.” The angel confessed as he flew away.

Dean nudged Sam’s head. _“Sam! Wake up. Please don’t leave me. Sammy? Sam?”_

 _“Dean? You okay?”_ asked Sam his voice weak

 _“Yeah, not really.”_ He admitted as they pressed their heads together _“don’t worry about me. Can you walk?”_

_“No, not yet”_

_“Think you can climb on my back?”_

_“Yeah, just give me a minute”_

Eventually, they made it back to their metal home on 4 wheels. Sam’s body had healed just enough that he could turn human again.

“You know you’re really a handsome wolf? Right?” the younger Winchester told his brother as he turned human too. Sam continued “I ever tell you that when the light hits you just right, you look almost golden?”

Dean just shook his head as he got dressed, shielded from his alpha buy the trunk door. He tossed Sam a change of clothes.

A small smile came to his lips, as they pulled each other in for a hug. “You aren't too bad yourself Sammy”

“Shit! Your reak of them. … you okay?”

Dean didn’t answer, but looked at the ground, his shoulders slumped.

“Dean? What happened?”

Sam placed his hands on his omegas shoulders “Dean?!”

Dean looked up to Sam. tears sliding down his face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-“he lifted his shirt reviling the bruised and cut up torso. He let the shirt fall back down then lunged at his brother. Sam couldn’t hold them both up. Then dropped to the ground, as he pulled Dean into his lap and gently held him. Dean was shaking, letting the emotions from the night come out. The alpha hummed Metallica until his omega calmed down.

“You know I’ll always love you. I will never leave you. And maybe the pups are fine. Right?”

“This is my fault, Sammy. I shouldn’t have tried to finish this. That alpha dead, but his second in command did this to me. He’s just as messed up or more than him. We didn’t do anything to fix the mess that Chuck and Mi- he- they started. I’m sorry”

“Dean, we are going to be okay. This isn’t your fault. C-can you smell them? All I can smell is the fucking pack on you.”

“I don’t know still freaked out… I’m scared Sam. I’m an omega. No matter what we do… I’m still never gonna be treated… no omega will be treated with respect. Everything is getting worse. Not better!”

“Dean look at me!” Dean slowly brought his gaze to meet his lovers.

Sam wiped his tears away. “We don’t know that for sure. Your just shuck up from tonight. For all, we know our pups are just fine. Can I look? Maybe it’s not that bad.”

Dean nodded and let Sam take the shirt off to inspect the damage.” You’re not healing like you usually do. I think I read somewhere that an omega can keep pups safe, by healing them instead of their own body. If they give in to their omega in stinks them it helps. It’s rare, but if you- we stop fighting this and-“

“Okay. Let’s do it. At least until we know if they are still alive, but just don’t be an ass about it”

“I’m never going to make you do anything you don’t want too” promised Sam

“Sam er alpha keep me safe” Sam was surprised at Dean’s request.

“I will omega…” he pressed his forehead against Deans. “Mine.”

“Yours” Dean pulled his brother into a gentle kiss. Pulling back he looked into the hazel eyes. “Can we go home?”

“We are Dee”

“You know I mean the bunker. Now can we go? Will you remark me? Then I can do the same for you?”

“I want to go back to the bunker. But let’s wait. Save your strength. Just relax and keep the pups alive- n we can try again if we need too” Sam struggled to pull Dean up so they were standing. Then they climbed back into the Impala.

They drove straight to the bunker, still charged up from the night. Sam drank a few beers as Dean glared at him out of jealousy. Later they both collapsed on their bed and sleep hard until almost noon the next day. Sam opened his eyes first. Taking Deans sent in he sighed in relief. Rubbing his lover until he woke up, with a wine. “Why’d you wake me up?”

“Dean! I can still smell them. You're still in rough shape, but your body must be protecting them.”

Dean smiled as they kissed.

“You can go back to sleep. I’m going for a run, then gonna lift for a bit.”

“N leave your omega alone and vulnerable?”

Sam sighed “fine. I’ll stay.”

Dean was sleep another hour. Sam treated the wounds and held his omega until he opened his green eyes. He stretched as his other half blanked him with kisses.

“ mmmm need food, want something raw” he complained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated. The comments I have gotten so far are encouraging, so keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't update regularly or often. I didn't plan on making this a long story. So I don't have the next chapter like others do. But I am having fun writing this! Let me know what you think of this chapter. 
> 
> This chapter is not near as intense as the last, but they are not out of this mess yet.

6

“I need to go to town and get –“Started Sam

“We just got back last night”

Sam huffed as he rolled over and got out of bed. “We only have enough food for two days tops. I need to head into town today”

“Fine! But I’m going with you! Now go get me something to eat! Something raw!”

Sam threw his hands up. “We don’t have anything raw. What do you expect me to do?”

Dean narrowed his eyes “you’re a werewolf! Go hunt something down. You’ll get your precious run it too, right?” Dean sat up in bed. “Stay in range”

Sam stripped off his remaining clothes and tuned. Dean reluctantly got up and followed his mate to the door to let him out. The door shut with a heavy thud. Dean rubbed his eyes started their laundry and started to clean their weapons and the bunker.

Sam took off as soon as the door shut. Running into the nearby woods, he slowed down to take in the smells. There were deer, rabbit, opossum, and squires. The earth was moist from recent rain. He concentrated on the strongest sent. It was a deer, about a quarter-mile away. He slowly made his way toward the deer. Halfway there a squirrel ran out of a bush toward a tree. Veering off course he narrowly missed catching it as it climbed up the tree.

_“god, we’re like giant dogs. How could I get distracted so easily? Where did the deer go?”_

Sam found the sent again and found the deer. It was a doe, and too small. The alpha turned and ran a mile in another direction. Finally locking on another deer. This time it was a doe big enough they could both eat a good meal. It took several tries to nail the deer to the ground and snap its neck.

_“I thought this would be easier. We could practice. It would help if we need to stay at the bunker until after the pups are born. That was a challenge, but fun. Still, I need to go for a run later. I could go like this. Might be able to get Dean out here with me. Propyl not. Shit, I went further out than I wanted. I was too wrapped up into the hunt. I’m barely in range now. Deer is gonna get heavy. Wait! Shit, Shit, Shit! I can smell that pack. At least it’s stale, but they’ve been through here. I need to get back to my omega, errr I mean Dean.”_

Sam picked up his pace, dragging the deer until he got back to the door. “ _Dean?”_

_“What?”_

_“Hey, I’m back! Got you venison. Big enough we can both eat.”_

_“What’s venison?”_

_“Deer. Get out there. I’m hungry too”_

Dean finally opened the door but blocked Sam from dragging the deer into their underground dwelling.

“Hey. I just cleaned.”

Sam still managed a bitch face, even in his wolf state.

“Why does this have to be painful?” Dean mumbled right before he turned.

“ _So what? We eat out here?” asked Sam_

_“I just cleaned”_

Sam glared at Dean with another bitch face.

“Really _double bitch face?”_

_“Shut up and eat. Hunting animals’ ain't as easy as it sounds. Jerk”_

_“Bitch”_

They ate all of the meat, and then dragged the carcass away from the bunker. Tuning back human they entered the bunker.

“We should get everything for the nursery. When are we leaving?” Dean asked

“Let’s get dressed and leave now. I want to get back here and stay here. Maybe reinforce the entrances. Let’s get as many supplies as we can. I don’t want to leave the bunker much. And stay-with-me-at-all-times.” The alpha in Sam coming out.

Dean whined in protest. “SamMmmMmmYyyyyy”

“I just don’t feel comfortable when you’re not with me.”

“That’s just the alpha in you”

“I could smell the pack. It was stale, but they have been in the area.”

“Shit. Why didn’t you start with that?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m sorry. Get dressed. And meet me at the car in ten.”

Dean backed Sam to the wall “or we could leave this evening. We haven’t done it much since we made our pups.”

Sam averted his eyes and tried to ignore their nakedness. “Mmmhhhh. Uhhh, Dean. As much as I want… you’re not healing as you usually do. Y-your body sis p-protecting the puuuuUuups”

Dean was pressing into his mate. It was getting hard to resist the pheromones coming off of his omega. “Dean?!” Sam pushed his mate back. “Stop. Get ready to go”

Dean storms off “Fine”

The Winchesters dressed and headed to town. They started gathering supplies for their pups but ran into a roadblock.

“Uhhh, Dean how are we going to get everything if we don’t know the genders of our pups?”

“We can get gender-neutral stuff now and the rest after I have them.”

“So what do we get?”

Dean handed a list to Sam. “When did you make this and how? We don’t exactly have much experience with this kid stuff.” Sam asked. “Is this some omega thing?”

“No, I’ve told you I read and I made it in-between hunts.”

They worked down the list getting most of what they needed.

“I’m hungry!” complained Dean as they packed the car.

“There’s a Café on the other side of the block. You always pick where we eat.”

“Sammy no”

Sam leaned in to whisper in his mate’s ear. “Yes, we are –omega” The alpha jabbed his omega in one of the bruises on his torso, reminding him of what they had agreed on, the night before. “We’re walking”

“Why?” Dean asked as they read the menu. “There’s no burgers, no pie” turning to his health nut brother. “Why?”

“They have really good salads, I don’t want ‘trash to sink to the table, salad’ that is at over half of the diners you drag me too”

Dean finally settled on a turkey BLT and chips. Sam ordered a spinach and kale salad. Making his way to the table his mate was sitting at. “So, all we need for the pups now is a bed and more clothes right?”

Dean rubbed his now small, but obvious belly. “We can make a nest for them then order everything else online. We just need more food and stuff for us. Then we go back to the bunker, right?”

“You don’t want to do anything else? It’s not that cold out yet. We could go mini-golfing or see a movie” Sam offed.

Dean shook his head. “No, I love you for offering, but I just want to go back to the bunker”

“You sure? We won’t be able to do things just the two of us very much soon.”

Dean hung his head as their plates were sat down on the table.

Sam thanked the beta before they left their table. “Dean? “ He slid his hand across the table to cover Deans.

Slowly razing his head to meet his lover's hazel eyes. “ _I just want to go back to the bunker, okay”_

_“Honestly me too Dean”_

Dean looked down at his plate and frowned. “The Fuck. I thought I asked for chips, not salad!”

“You did”

“You didn’t!”

“I did” Sam grinned.

Throwing a grape tomato at his little brother. “You son of a Bitch”

“OW” Sam jumped at the kick to his leg. “You can still kick kind of hard”

“Kind of?” replied Dean as he covered the leafy greens in dressing.

They were less than halfway back to the Impala when Dean gabbed Sams's hand and stopped dead in his tracks.

Sam turned so they were face to face. “What?”

Raising his arm to point across the street at a big alpha Sam didn’t recognize. “That’s that fucking, giant piece of shit, son of a bitch that tried to take our pups.”

Sam noticed that his omega was shaking slightly, and smelt of fear. Sam wrapped an arm around his mate, using his huge body to shield him from being spotted by the other alpha. Picking up the pace they hurried along. “Stupidomegainstinks” Dean mumbled. “How did they find us? We made sure nobody followed us back”

“I don’t know Dean. Just keep walking.” Sam pulled his brother closer and tried to distract him from the threat. “Let’s just get back to the impa… to your Baby and get everything we need at that ‘buy in bulk store’. The credit card fraud won’t get us enough. But I-we can hunt down the rest of the food we need. I want to start a garden. We can build a greenhouse for the rest of the fall and winter. Then start a big garden next spring. We’ll we more independent. We won’t have to leave the bunker much…..”

“Wait…. Back up, I think you mean our Baby!”

Sam was taken back by his brother’s response.

“Our Baby” he restated as they rounded the final corner. “Uhhh, we can get a bunch of movies and to-shows on DVD, and watch them in the ‘Dean cave’. We can get stuff for you to bake pies and other stuff for you to cook.”

“Some of that stuff is what you want.” Dean Snapped as he got into their baby.

Sam rolled his eyes as they pulled away from the curb. Metallica blasted as they drove across town to the surplus store.

Filling their cart, the fourth wheel squeaked, and put Dean on edge. “I’m gonna go around the corner and get some real food. I can’t eat much more of your chick food”

Sam grabbed his older brother before he could walk off. “I thought I said to stay with me at all times!”

“I’ll be fine Sammy”

“If you stay right here, it’ll be worth it when we get to the bucker” The alpha whispered to his omega.

“Fine” Dean muttered as he followed his little brother in the produce section. “Better be good. Wait, I thought, you wanted to wait until I was healed up”

“You need it; you’ve been a horny jerk all day”

The smaller wolf yanked a handful of the larger one's long hair. “Bitch”

“OW, fucking keep that up, and you get nothing”

“I’m still your brother Sam.”

Sam grabbed a bag of apples, but Dean put them back and grabbed another.

“What was wrong with those apples?”

“These work better for pie making”

They filled up their cart, with as much food as they could take in the remaining space of the Impala.

And started loading the car. When Dean tugged on Sam’s hand. “S-alpha, their back.”

The alpha male turned to see the other alpha, which was close to his size, approaching them.

“So my beta failed. You’re still with pups. And this must be your alpha. Sam and Dean is it?”

“ _Get in Dean”_

Dean complied with his alpha's orders.

“You’re the fucking son of a bitch, ass hole, filthy, piece of shit that tried to take our pups” Sam growled

“The names Tim”

“Leave now or I-will-kill-you” Sam threatened.

“I think I’ll take your pups first, and then kill you. Slow make you suffer and watch as your omega dies right in front of you.”

Sam growled and charged at Tim. They fought; Sam had the upper hand until he smelt and heard the rest of his pack approaching.

Using his strong legs, Sam kicked Tim into the air, away from them. He scrambled into the impala and they peeled off.

“Don’t go straight home, I don’t want them to be able to follow us.”

“Right” Dean breathed as he turned hard on to a side street.

They took the long way home. Metallica filled the car again, calming the omega down, as he drove.

Once they got back to the bunker, it was already late in the evening. They put all of the food away and decided to take care of the rest later.

Settling on the couch Dean turned flipped through the channels on the TV. He still hadn’t decided on a channel, when Sam came in and sat down next to him.

“Dean are you okay?”

“After last night and today, no, still a little freaked out”

“Are you?”

“No. that alpha… Tim. He could have taken me down. I kinda just fought to run.”

“I still feel like crap”

Sam stood up and offered his hand to his brother. “Bed?”

“It’s only 7:30 and you promised me that if I stayed with you, I would get something”

“You really think I want to go to sleep at 7:30?”

“Couch works just as fine as a bed” Dean grabbed his brother’s hand and pulled with most of his strength. Sam came down on him hard. “Ow, fuck, shit! Bad idea”

“You okay?

“Think so just didn’t realize I was still in such bad shape.”

Sam rolled off of him and laid down on the other end of the couch. “I have an idea, come up here”

Dean understood and positions himself over his lover. Sam unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. Dean propped himself up and pushed into Sam’s mouth.

Sams lounge moved up and down his shaft then around and over the head. Sam keeps working his lover's cock as he thrusts in and out. They worked slowly that evening. After Dean came, he sat back on Sam’s lap.

Looking down at his brother’s crotch, the tent in his jeans wasn’t damp. “Sammy, you want me to”

“No, just rest. I can wait for tomorrow” replied Sam as he rubbed the growing belly that protected their pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support. Comments are appreciated.
> 
> I have several ideas for the next few chapters, hopefully I can get them written and up quickly.
> 
> It will get better soon. Bad could still happen, but this will have a happy ending.
> 
> netaelex on Tumbler.


	6. Chapter 6

“Come on Sam. just let me we’ll be even. I’ll be fine! Stop worrying about me. I want to baby”

“I don’t feel like arguing”

Dean moved down and freed Sam from the confines of his jeans. Soon Sam was a withering mess beneath Dean.

Later that night they moved to their bed. Dean rolled over to face Sam. “Sleep in with me tomorrow”

“Dean I want to go for a run, and then get a really good workout after.”

“You can run later” Dean argued, kissing Sam.

“I run to help relieve stress. It lets me think. It helps me with whatever problems we have. I don’t just do it to stay healthy. I enjoy it too. I need to stay strong to keep us both safe. The world is different now. We can’t just shoot a gun and kill a wolf. Even a silver bullet doesn’t kill one of ‘our kinds of wolf’ it just wounds them. Like a supercharged BB gun to human. To kill a wolf you have to snap their neck, stab em right in the heart with a special kind of knife, get torn up by another wolf, or starve. We get wounded easy but, we’re harder to kill. I even heard of a mated pair. That one of them died, just because of the heartbreak, from when the other was killed.”

  
“Once I the pups are here and my strength is back I want to finish this. You said they're down to half of their numbers right?”

“Well need help. It can’t be just the two of us”

“Who is going to help us? We have Cass and we need Jody to watch the pups”

“I met a pack the day I figured out you were pregnant. If we can find them they may help us. They didn’t share the same I ideas of Tim’s pack.”

“So we can stay here for a few days then try and find them?”

“You just agree to that?”

“I trust your judgment Sam. but do I really have a choice? We’re kind of dipping into the alpha omega instincts”

“I was thinking of staying a week then we go out to find them. After that, we can make plans to end this.”

The next week they hunted for food and started preparing for their pups. They argued a few times about how they wanted everything to be arranged. Finally, they decided on making a nest out of some old clothes for the pups.

The following week they started searching for the pack Sam had talked to months before. They started by checking the woods near town, which is where Sam ran across them.

“So what are their names?” 

“I only got the head alpha and his omega. Mal and Serenity”

“Mal and Serenity? Like from like from ‘Firefly’?”

“From what?” Sam asked

“We can watch it when we get back. One of the best shows ever”

They walked for a few more miles with no luck. A strong gust of wind kicked up leaves and carried a scent of wolves with it. “Sam you smell that?”

“It’s them. I recognize the scent. Let’s go I don’t think they’re very far away.” Replied Sam as he started at a brisk jog. He stopped at the top of the hill in front of them. Looking back at Dean he asked.” Hey, what’s wrong? You’ve been extra jumpy ever since….”

“Sam you know I can’t hold my own in a fight right now. That night taught me that. What if this pack doesn’t agree to help?”

Sam offered out his hand to the omega below him. “I’m scared too, Dean. We need to end this. I don’t want those evil sons of bitches to find us and try to take our pups or worse. If you go I go. We can do this if we get help and wait until after the pups are here. If they don’t agree to help us we keep searching and asking for help.”

Dean closed the distance between them and took the alphas hand. The wind changed sending Winchester sent toward the other pack.

“I don’t think we should go much further. They will catch our sent in the wind. If we come right to them it could be seen as a threat. There is a clearing a little bit further from upwind. We can hang out there. “

“So just stay there until they come to us?” Dean asked

“Uhhh yeah. “ Sam replied as they started walking hand in hand.

Soon they were at the clearing. “You know we don’t have to just sit here waiting for them to show up.” Dean stood up on his tiptoes and kissed his other half. They made out until they heard the pack coming.

The other pack emerged from the brush. The alpha was carrying a little pup. His omega was at his side holding another pup.

“Sam Winchester?”

“Mal and Serenity” Sam greeted.

“This is my omega and brother Dean.”

The dark hair fair-skinned sibling couple came up to the Winchesters. Mal nodded to the couple before they turned and offed out their hands. “I’m Cole and this is Sarah. Yes, we are like you. Siblings and a mated pair.” Said Cole.

“Yes, I am pregnant with pups. And it looks like we’re at about the same place”

The Winchesters shook the other couple's hands. Before they could talk Mal came from behind them and offed his hand to Sam. “Do you guys need help? I can smell the fear on your omega. It’s stale but still there. And you look like someone just tried to take your pups”

Sam shook the other alphas hand “yes. How did you know about that?”

“We have dealt with Tim’s pack before. We heard about it when we killed one of his betas. They tried to take our pups a few days ago.”

“I think we can take them down if you help us.”

“Normally I wouldn’t agree to take down a pack, but if it’s true you kill their first alpha. Then we could have a deal.”

“I did. But just barely. The entire pack takes some kind of strength enhancer. They lack the skill of where they make up for in strength. If all of us go at them at once we can take them down. “

“What makes you so confident we would win?”

Dean spoke up” if we attack after I have my pups we can. I can fight and I want to kill that fucking sick basted. “

Serenity stood just behind Mal. “I agree if we attack right after our Sarah and your Dean has their pups. It helps to have the protective instincts. Helps to in a fight.”

“I want to talk to my pack first. Make sure everyone is willing to take a risk” said Mal. He turned toward his pack and gathered them close together.

_“Do you think they’ll agree?”_

_“I don’t know Dean. It’s up to them now”_

_“Hey, have we ever fucked in the woods?”_

_“No. How are you thinking about that now?”_

_“The last time we did anything was giving each other blow jobs. Before that nothing since that day after you and Cass got back.”_

“ _It feels like it’s been longer”_

_“Will you go into a rut even when I’m Prego?”_

_“Dean!”_

_“You know it’s around that time when we…”_

_“Dean!”_

_“You are aren’t you? I thought I could smell something”_

_“It’s not near going to be as intense as any of the others I’ve had. More like being horny all the time for a week. It started this morning.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“We wouldn’t be out here if I did. Stop talking about it you’re making it worse”_

_“Or better”_

_“Dean shut up!”_

Thankfully for Sam, the other pack had come to a decision.

Mal turned back to the Winchesters. “We have agreed to help you. We will let you know when we are ready. “

They said their good-byes and went their separate ways. As soon as they had were out of range of Mal's pack Dean turned around to walk backward. “You know you want me. “ Dean turned back around and started to run. “Come and get me bitch” Dean yelled and stared laughing as his brother chased him.

“Jerk” laughed Sam.

Sam caught Dean and they both hit the ground. They wrestled until Sam had Dean pinned underneath him. Sam spread Dean’s legs. “I’m glad you’re all healed up. It’s been way to long”

“I know baby. I know”

Sam eased into Dean and started gently rolling his hips. “You feel good”

“Fuck me slow and gentle. Just like that baby’

“I love you”

They fucked slow and gentle until they were knotted together. They whispered to each other’s names when they came. Sam flipped them over to lie on the damp ground.

The sunset as Dean reached for Sam’s shirt. He sat up as he put it on leaving it opens so it would cover them both. He laid back down to retain the body heat shared between them. “Sam. When you went into your rut on that hunt with Cass did it start hurting like when I was in heat?”

“Yes. It hurt more like stomach pangs. It started getting worse fast on the way home. Once we got back I couldn’t think straight. It would have become ten times more painful in another day. “

*About two months later*

Dean couldn’t sleep one night. He felt restless. He tried to get comfortable without disturbing his mate. His swollen belly was making sleeping harder and harder. Suddenly he felt a kick in his belly. Then another. A few seconds pass then a kick came hard enough to make him jump. Sam shifted and mumbled something about sleep.

“Sam wakes up!”

“What?”

Dean guides his lover's hand to the spot where the last kick occurred. They both felt the next kick.

“Does it hurt when they do that?”

“No, feels strange”

Sam removed his hand from his lover’s belly. The kicks returned harder and more frequent.

“Okay, now it’s getting uncomfortable.”

Sam started rubbing the stretched skin and he kicking subsided. “They stopped you don’t have to do that anymore”

As soon as the younger Winchester removed his hand the kicking returned.

“Put it back!”

Sam placed his huge hand back on the omegas belly. There were two more kicks under Sam’s hand then

“Sammy I think they know who you are”

“Dean what will they call us?’

“You can be Da-Da and Me Daddy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome! Thanks for the read!
> 
> On Tumblr as Netaelex. I post spoilers for future chapters and works if asked to. Come follow I need friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been doing the Spntober challenge. The next chapter may be the last.

The kicks were hard and fast, they almost had a rhythm to it. Dean rubbed the spots where the kicks hit hard. “Da-Da will be back soon. He just had to meet with some friends and get some extra food for us. You want pie I can make us pie?” Two of the hardest kicks Dean had ever felt hit inches apart. “Ow! Okay, this isn't about the pie. You just want Da-Da home and safe.” Dean started humming Metallica to his pups. After the second song, they calmed down a little. “ I want pie. I am going to make a pie. “ Dean said as he grabbed a mixed tape and put it in an old radio. “ I made this for Da-Da when we first got together”

The music played as Dean preheated the oven and cut the apples for the pie. He found the rest of the ingredients in the cabinet and shook his head as he pulled the organic brands out and sat them on the counter. “Why Samantha?” he wondered.

Soon the pies were ready for the oven. Dean slid the pie in and leaned on the counter as he ate the leftover surgery apples. He was licking the bowl clean as he heard Sam come back inside.

“Hey you have some on your face,” Sam said before licking the peise of apple and sugar off.

“ Hey, how did everything go?”

“not good. Tims pack has grown smaller, but they have become bigger and stronger. I’ve been training with Mal’s pack. They said we attack two weeks after you have your pups. You will have most of your strength back by then.”

“ Sam, we have enough to last until they are born and more right?”

“Yeah, why?”

Dean grabbed Sams hand and placed it on his belly. “ they freaked out when you were gone. Kicked so hard it hurt. And I missed you.”

“I missed you too. But I was only gone for a few hours. It felt like forever”

“ I think we feel this way because the pups are coming soon”

“how much longer?”

“ three weeks I think”

“so we have five three more weeks just us? then two with our pups?”

“You want to rewatch ‘Firefly’ and ‘Serenity’?”

“Yeah, hey the pies smell good. Will you make those cheeseburgers again?”

“sure. Pie for dessert. You go shower and get everything ready and I will make us a feast,”

Sam laughed as he turned and headed to the shower. He took a shower then put on one of Dean's old shirts and boxers. He grabbed a blanket from their bed and smelled his omega on it. “ fuck you smell good” he muttered as he gathered more blankets and pillows. He dropped them on the floor of the ‘Dean cave’ then put the Dvd in. He was arranging the soft blankets into a nest as close to the ones his omega made. He could smell the food was almost done. Hoping up he ran back to one of the other bedrooms they weren't using. He pulled out a box from its hiding place and ran back to find Dean sitting in the nest. The omega hadn’t moved anything and had several plates of food sitting right next to it.

“ Hey, why did you make a nest for us? and what's in the box?  


“I just wanted to. I didn’t know if you would like it though.”

“I love it, Sammy. What's in the box?”

“ it was going to be your birthday present, but all you wanted was sex and pie”

“ gimmy,” Dean said as he took the box from Sam and ripped it open. He pulled out two little black shirts. One had Metalica written on it and the other Led-Zepplin”

“ Sammy I think I just fell in love with you again.”

Sam settled down next to his omega and grabbed a burger from one of the plates. Dean sat the box to the side . “where did you find these.”

“internet.”

“Sam we need to pick out names. Then talk to Cass and get his feathery ass back down here. I want him here when the pups come.”

“ We need to call Jody and get her to watch them when we uuuhhh fight the pack.”

“ Dean, did you hear me?” Dean snapped out of his trance-like state staring at the blanket in front of him.

“ Sam. How am I supposed to fight if I'm going to be out of practice? And you said that the wolves were bigger than they were last time I fought them. “

“ Dean I can get you back up to speed.”

“How? We can't wait three weeks than just cram all of that training into two weeks.”

“ I can just take you through the motions. Teach you some things I’ve picked up from Mal.”

“ Start tomorrow?”

“yes, omega.” Sam ran his fingers over the fresh new claiming remark on Dean's neck.

They kissed then hit play. Dean grabbed a plate of food and started eating. Eventually, the pie was done and Dean got up to go get the desert.

He brought it back along with some ice-cream to put on top.

Sam tried to suppress a laugh as Dean crossed the room. His legs looked a little more bowed and there was a slight waddle to his gait.

“what?”

“You’re waddling.”

“ shut up bitch!”

They re-watched Firefly and its sequel movie Serenity. Then found some random re-run to watch. They fell asleep snuggled together.

Sam started to toss and turn until Dean opened his eyes. “Sam?”

Sam mumbled but stayed under. Dean shook him. “Sam!”

Sam opened his eyes and clung to Dean. “Sam?”

“I had a nightmare. They – they killed our pups then you. I couldn’t do anything to stop them. They tortured you first. Killed you painstakingly slow. I just had to watch the life drain out of you. Then they killed Cass. Then Jack all over again.”

Sam cried into Dean's shoulder, shaking and pulling him tighter into his arms.

“I am right here Baby. The pups are fine. Cass and Jack are in heaven. We have uh, friends now to help us. The bunker protects us.”

Sam gripped Dean tighter.

“Sam!. You're hurting me.”

Sam loosened his grip and let Dean hold and comfort him. “ Sammy. It's going to be okay. Shhh.” Dean ran his fingers through Sam's long hair with one hand and rubbed circles on his shoulder with the other. “I’m not going anywhere. “

Dean heard a flutter of feathers and Castiel appeared.” Cass its not a good time. could you come back.”

The angel put a hand on Sam's arm. “I apologize for leaving you in your time of need.”

Sam moved his arm to pull Cass into the heap of Winchester. “its okay Cass.”

“ I was not aware Sam cared so deeply for me.”

“He just had a nightmare, Saw me die. Then you die. .. wait how did you figure that out.?”

“Jack provided me with the ability to better understand human emotion. Is Sam okay? This seems as if it is more than just seeing you and I die.”

“ It was and it doesn't matter Cass. Just stay here with us until he calms down.”

Dean kept running his fingers through Sam's hair and rubbing his back. Eventual Sam fell back asleep. Cass was freed from the tangle on Winchester and went to his room to watch Netflix until they woke up.

Dean got up to fix breakfast and find Cass.

Sam woke up and looked around the room. He was still in the ‘Dean cave’ Dean was not and neither was Cass. “Dean? Cass?”

Sam ran out into the hallway. Dean wasn’t in their room. Cass was not in his, He ran to the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief.

Dean and Cass were sitting at the table eating. “Hey, its sleeping beauty!”

Sam would normally call Dean out on the insult but he just needed his soulmate and best friend.

He pulled them both up and held them tight in a hug.

“ Good morning Sam,” said Cass.

“ sam are you going to let us go or not,” Dean asked after several minutes had passed.

“sorry.” Sam let them both go.

“ I saved your breakfast.”

“Not hungry.” Said Sam

“ Sam it's okay. Cass is back and going to stay with us most of the time. Jack has a handle of things upstairs.”

Sam sat down beside Dean and put his arm around Dean.

“Sam?”

“ I'm fine.”

“no your not. Sill freaked out from the nightmare?”

“ Dean what if we loos the uhh battle and our pups are left without a parent?”

“This feels way different than anything we have ever faced.”

Sam started teaching Dean what he had learned from Mal and his pack. Castiel stayed with them and grew closer to them.

One day Serenity and Mal came to visit. Sam brought them blindfolded so they didn’t know where the bunker was.

They sat in the war room to start planning the fight. Dean winced at a hard kick. “Fuck.” Everyone froze and stared at him. “What? the pups kicked hard.”

Serenity got up and held her hand right above Dean's swollen belly. “May I?” Dean reluctantly nodded and let the other omega feel the kicks. She withdrew her hand and smiled. “Your pups are very strong. The kicks should only hurt if they are unusually strong.”

The pups were due any day now. Sam stayed close to his omega and took care of almost anything he needed or wanted. They became clingy and Sam became overprotective. They took their bed frame apart and started sleeping on the mattress in a nest.

Dean rearranged the nest until he deemed it perfect. Then pulled Sam down to cuddle and watch tv.

“ Sam, why have you been taking care of me like this the past week?”

“ I think it’s the alpha instincts.”

“it's kinda nice.”

“You're not getting uhh soft on me are you?”

“ No! just saying it… I’ve never had anyone take care of me since before mom died.”

“ after the pups are here I can't promise you it will continue.”

“ Come on Baby. Just a little.”

“ Okay, De whatever you want.”

Sam and Dean were cuddling on the couch when Dean got up.

“ be back gotta piss.”

Dean went around the corner then cried out in pain.

“Sam!”

“Dean?”

“ I think their coming. My water just broke!”

Sam ran to find his brother double over in a pool of water.

“ okay. Cass!” Sam called out as he scooped his brother up and carried him to one of the spare rooms.

“ yes, Sam.”

“the pups are coming! Go get the things on the list I gave you and get back here.”

Castiel came back with everything on the list. Dean was wearing only his shirt and his legs bent and spread wide.

Dean whimpered as a contraction rippled through his body. Sam sat on the end of the bed facing his brother. “Cass you can go but stay close. You're going to hold one of the pups.”

One hour later their pups were born. Both girls. One had Dean's hair and Sam's eyes and the other had Sam's hair and Dean's eyes.

Sam handed Dean him the pups and lay down with his family. Cass sat at the foot of the bed.

“Dean we never picked out names.”

“Zeppelin and Metallica,” Dean said firmly


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done!
> 
> I will be doing a sequel! I plan to write at least most of it then post it so it will be a while.  
> Thanks for being patient with me. I have had a crazy last few months and then got writer's block whatever I tried to write about this it never felt right.

Dean kept their pups safe in his arms as Sam carried all three of them to their nest. Soon Sam and Dean were sitting shoulder to shoulder with their backs against the wall. Zeppelin and Metallica were sleeping in their arms. “We did this!” Dean leaned into Sam as they looked down at the tiny bundles of life. Sam sighed contently. “It’s not just us and Cass. We still have Jack. I wish he would come down here more often. He's busy making more angels and dealing with heaven. I get that, but I still wish he would come to see us. When’s the last time we talked to him?”

Dean shrugged. “Before we made our pups?”

As if on cue they heard a ruffle of feathers, but it did not sound like Cass. Jack appeared in the doorway. “Sam. Dean.” Jack breathed as he crossed the room. “Jack!” Sam and Dean said in unison.

Jack cocked his head to the side. “Does this make me an older brother?”

“Uhh yeah. It does” Sam smiled at his adopted son.

“Here hold one your sisters.” Dean offered. Jack shook his head. “I don’t know how to hold a baby”

Sam looked down at Metallica. “Just like this. Just remember to support the head.”

Jack cautiously took the pup into his arms. Metallica looked up at her brother her green eyes wide. Jack smiled down at the pup as she squirmed closer to him. They caught each other up on what was going on in heaven and earth. Jack switched Metallica out for Zeppelin halfway through. The angel turned god had to leave after he heard a call for help on angel radio. He handed his other sister back to Dean. “I need to go, but I offer my protection. I would snap away from your problems but whatever Chuck did prevents me from interfering with werewolves.” Jack faded away.

Dean’s stomach growled. “Sammy. Food. Now.”

Sam handed Metallica to Dean and left the room to find his omega some food. He came back to find Dean nursing both pups. “Doesn’t that feel-“

“Really weird. Yeah. Not as bad as I thought.”

Sam sat the food on the nightstand. “Call me when they’re done. I need to call everyone and tell them the news.”

“Okay” Dean shifted to a more comfortable position.

 _“Sammy_ ” Dean called his alpha. Sam came running in and swapped the food for the sleeping pups.

“You can put them down, you know that right?” Dean mumbled as he ate the chicken and potatoes.

Sam shook his head.” I don’t want to.”

Dean shrugged and grabbed the mug beside him. He took a sip and grinned from ear to ear. “You brought me beer! I fucking love you.”

“Uhh, Dean I don’t think we should use that kind of language around the pups.”

“They don’t know what we’re saying yet. N I don’t really care if they talk like us.” Dean continued eating.

“Yeah, but when we go out in public I don’t think people are gonna like seeing two little girls cussing like we do.”

“Then we teach them not to until they’re older.”

Sam sat down next to him. “Okay, fine.”

Dean finished the plate and half of the beer. He grabbed the other plate that had a huge slice of pie on it. “Did you make this?”

“Yeah. It tastes okay?” Sam watched as Dean took a bite.

“Needs a pinch more cinnamon. But it’s really good. I didn’t know you knew how to bake. The crust is perfect. “

“I picked up a few things watching you.”

Dean recovered in bed for the next two days. Sam and Cass took care of everything else. On the third day, Dean was up and walking around.

Dean had gotten up and started breakfast for him and Sam. He heard his pups start crying form where ever Sam had them in the bunker. He felt a tug at the back of his mind. He let Sam in.

“ _They won’t stop! You just fed them and they woke up right before that, I changed them. No matter what I do they won’t stop.”_

Dean poured the eggs in the pan in front of him. “ _Play ‘Stairway to Heaven, Since I’ve been loving You. Kashmere,-“_

_“So anything Led-Zeppelin,” Sam said_

_“Some Metallica works but mostly Zeppelin. I made them a playlist on the IPad. ”_ Dean salted the eggs.

Dean put more bacon in another pan then started humming along to the intro to ‘Stairway To Heaven’

_“They’re finally calming down. Breakfast ready yet?” Sam asked_

_“Almost. I guess since I sang so much to them they like Led instead of that weird-ass lullaby.”_ Dean cut the fruit up and put most of it on Sam's plate and a tiny bit on his.

 _“Have you tried ‘Hey Jude’?”_ Sam asked as he [ut he pups down in their nest.

 _“No.”_ Dean replied

 _“Why?”_ Sam asked as he stated following the smell of breakfast.

“ _Breakfast is ready. I don’t know why. Just never thought of it.”_

Sam came into the kitchen and hugged Dean from behind. “You still need to take it easy. “ Dean handed him a plate of food. “Fine but I have bunker fever. I need to get out today. Mind staying with the pups for a couple of hours? I haven’t been outside or gone wolf since we got back from that meeting with Mal’s pack.”

“You think your body can handle that?” Sam took the plate and sat down at the table.

“Fine, I’ll wait.” Dean filled his plate high with eggs and bacon.

“Dean I didn’t mean I thought you –why are you still so moody?”

“Shut up. You didn't just give birth to pups. And after you were scared to death of losing the life you helped create. I’m still- I don’t know how to handle all of this.”

Sam reached across the table to slide his hand over his omegas. “I’m sorry I didn’t know that still bothered you. and thanks for eating at least some fruit.”

Dean pulled his hand back. “I need to clear my head. Wait where are my pups?”

Sam started eating. “They fell back asleep. So I put them in our nest.”

After they ate Dean left to run around in the woods. Sam cuddled with the pups in front of the TV.

_“Sam come let me in I can’t turn back.”_

_“Coming.”_ Sam let the light brown wolf inside. _“I’m sorry about this morning.”_

Sam scratched the wolf behind the ears. “I’m sorry too,” Sam said as he followed Dean down the stairs pups in hand.

“ _Go ahead and say it!”_

 _“_ What?” Sam asked

_“I told you so about going wolf.”_

“I’m not going to.” Sam shook his head.

“ _Whatever I’m going to sleep. I think I overdid it.”_

Sam sat down on the couch “anything I can do?”

Dean jumped on the couch and layer his head on Sam’s lap his back toward the edge of the couch leaving a tiny area between him and the back of it.

Sam looked down at his pups and carefully laid the pups down in the small space. Dean put a paw over each girl and fell asleep. Sam woke up an hour later to Deans liking the growing bulge in his jeans. He grabbed the armrest and fisted some of Dean’s fur. “Dean!” He warned. “Clean that stupid smirk off your face.”

The pups opened their eyes and started whimpering. “Dean get off!”

 _“Only because they’re wakening up.”_ Dean rolled over and jumped off. “ _I’ll fix that later.”_ Dean padded out of the room and toward the bedroom. _“I left some milk in the fridge.”_

Sam fed the pups then carried them up and down the halls of the bunker. Later he put the pups to bed for the night in their room. He quietly shut the door then jumped when Dean was behind him.

_“You lose your edge alpha?”_

“No omega just tired. Think you can turn baaAAaaAK!”

Dean was rubbing his head in-between his legs. He started pawing at his belt. “ _Relax and drop em.”_

“Bed.”

“Why? I make you weak in the knees?”

Sam blushed as he shut their door. “No.”

“ _Yes,”_ Dean let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a laugh and a bark.

Sam dropped his clothes in a pile on the floor and fell back on the bed. Dean lapped at his cock with his long tongue. “Du Deeeen. Don stop.” Sam fisted the sheets and curled his toes as his omega worked him into one of the best orgasms he had had in years. Dean liked him clean before collapsing down on top of Sam and falling asleep.

Sam woke up to Dean human again, but in a deep sleep. Dean's leg was in-between his. He sifted them so both of Dean's legs were in-between them and their hips matched up. “Ruts starting” he mumbled to himself.

Dean opened his eyes and immediately started grinding down on to his mate. They struggled to keep quiet as they both came.

Dean rolled off and grounded as his sore body hit the mattress. Sam rolled back on top of him.

“Sam, I can’t believe I saying this. We need to stop I can’t take anymore. I hurt.”

“I told you to take it easy!”

“I knew you were going to do that!” Dean said.

“Shut up I’ll do all the work,” Sam begged.

“Sam stop!” Dean pushed his brother off of him.

“I’m going into a rut! “ Sam complained

“Then take care of yourself! I’m going to take a bath.” Dean got up and walked across the room.

Sam sat up as Dean grabbed boxers and a t-shirt from the dresser.

“Since when do you take baths?” Sam laughed.

“Since my entire dam body hurts. “ Dean moned.

Sam jacked himself off coming once then he grabbed Dean's pillow and started rutting against it until he came covering it with a coat of cum. Both times he had to bury his face in the mattress so his screams would wake the pups next door.

Dean came back later and woke Sam up by hitting him with his pillow. “Dud seriously!”

“You did the same omega.” Sam threw the pillow on to the pile of clothes. “I found that pillow you ruined when Cass and I were on that hunt.”

Jody called the boys to tell them she was outside of the bunker. Sam let her in and led her through the bunker to Dean and the pups. “Dean hand my grandbaby’s over, or grand pups?” Jody offered out her arms. Dean handed her both of the pups. “These two are beautiful! Who’s who?”

The one with my eyes is Metallica and the one that as Sam’s freaky ever-changing eyes is Zeppelin.” Dean smiled wide as he leaned into Sam.

The pups squirmed and whined softly, as they studied Jody. After a few minutes, their eyes got heavy and closed peacefully. Sam stepped forward. “I’ll take them to their nest.”

Jody shook her head. “Sam Winchester. You’re going to let me hold my grandpups.”

Jody and the pups got used to each other as Sam and Dean finished the preparations for the final hunt and battle. They left early the next morning after they fed their pups.

They met up with Mals pack deep in the woods near the other packs camp. Before they could get everyone ready the other pack attacked. This time Sam and Dean fought back to back. They would take down wolves one by one. Sam would wrestle them down and Dean would snap their necks. Eventually, the battle died down. Mal and Tim were fighting. Tim snapped Mal's neck then Serenity’s when she came up to avenge him. Sam charged him with Dean behind him. They took him down like the rest of the wolves. Sam held Tim down. “Dean does it. Kill this evil bastard!”

Dean slapped Tim in the face letting his claws rake across his face and kicked him in the gut. “Just so you know our pups are perfectly healthy. No thanks to you.” Tim spat at Dean but didn’t say anything. “ I wish we could take our time killing you,” Dean growled then snapped his neck. Mals pack gathered around their fallen alpha and his mate. They buried them with heavy hearts. Cole and Sarah became head alpha and omega. They had lost several and most would need to heal from wounds.

Cole came up to Sam and Dean. “Mal never told you everything about why we agreed to help. That other pack… They killed our last Alpha and omega before Mal and Serenity. We wanted revenge. I would like us to become closer. After losing so many. We need all more allies. I understand if you don’t want to be our sister pack, but would you?” He offered his hand out to Sam.

Sam nodded as he took the hand of the alpha. “Yeah, we don’t have any other wolves other than us.”

Dean shook Cole’s hand. “If you need us. Just call us. We’ve lost a lot of people in our past. The pain doesn’t get better, you get stronger.”

Sam and Dean said their goodbyes and limped toward the Impala. Sam started to open his door but hissed in pain as he crumpled to the ground. “Sammy!” Dean ran around knelt over Sam. They were both covered in blood and scratches. There was no way to tell their blood from others. He ripped Sam’s shirt off and found three deep scratches on his side. Dean felt one broken rib and several bruises. Cradling Sam’s face Dean bent down to his ear. “Baby. You just hang on. Okay. I need to make sure nothing is in there. Okay.” Dean started feeling around for anything stuck in the deep slashes. “I’m gonna fix you up. Then we can go home okay.” Dean started licking the long wounds. They took longer to heal than anything they had since they were bitten, the healing slowed to a stop, with shallow cuts left. “Come on Sam. let’s go home.” Dean helped Sam up and into the passenger seat.

The ride home Dean kept one hand on the wheel and one around his brother.

Once they got back Dean helped Sam into limped to the shower. Dean looked Sam over for any other injuries. Despite his protests. It was after the water was getting cold that he let Sam do the same. Dean had a few scraped that would heal on their own, but Sam instead on helping Dean out. Both were covered in bruises, but other than Sam’s cuts and a broken rib, were okay.

Dean hastily helped Sam get dressed and threw on his own clothes before running to Jody and the pups. He pulled them into his arms and kissed their foreheads. Most of his tension left his body. He turned to Jody. “Thanks.”

Before Jody could answer Sam walked with a slight limp into the room. “They give you any trouble?”

“No. not at all. But they’re strong little things. Just like their fathers.” She smiled.

Sam faced Dean and pressed their foreheads together and pressed himself close enough he was touching each pup. Dean finally relaxed as he felt Sam’s hands on his hips. “Can I?”

Dean chuckled. “Sammy. You’re their father. Ya don’t have to ask to hold them.” He handed Sam their pups. He hugged Jody tight.

“Ever since you guys got bit and Chuck went down. You turned in to the hug monster.”

Dean pulled back. “Am not!”

Sam chuckled. “He says it’s the omega instincts. But…”

“Sam.” Dean growled.

Jody laughed. “Sure, Dean.” She sat back down. “You two okay?”

Dean nodded. “The other pack lost more than a few. But they’ll be fine. Sam got the worst of it but since we heal faster He should be good as new in a week. “

Jody got up and pushed her chair in. “let me fix you guys something. Must be hungry after everything. “

Jody came bake later with a feast of turkey and vegetables. “Here.” She set everything down. Sam and Dean reached for the food. “Wait before you dig in. Do something for me.”

They handed the pups over. “Promise me I can come over and visit more.”

“We promise,” They said before grabbing the food in front of them.

“This isn’t Deans, but this is really good.” Sam hummed.

Jody tilted her head. “What’s that support to mean?”

Dean shot Jody one of his huge smiles. “It means I can cook. Maybe better than you.” Dean turned to his mate. “Sam who’s better?”

Sam looked in-between Jody and Dean. “Uhh. I. Ummm.” Sam filled his plate up and grabbed his glass of water. “I’m gonna eat. Some- uhhh somewhere else.” He quickly walked across the library but stopped when he heard Jody. “Nope, you’re not getting out of this that easily. Spill!”

Sam kept his back to them. “You’re both the best in your own way.”

Dean scoffed. “Sam.”

Sam tensed up. “Deans better.” The alpha scampered out of the room.

Dean chuckled as started on his second serving. “I think he’s scared of what you were gonna do to him.”

Jody glanced at the pups that were squirming and whining softly. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

Dean surged. “Kind of a hobby. Have they eaten since this morning?”

Jody shook her head. “No. they wouldn’t take any of the milk you left.”

Dean quickly finished eating then took his shirt off. “They’re hungry. Gimmy.”

Jody handed the pups over. “Do they. Do you actually?”

“Yep. I can take them to our room if you don’t want” Dean's cheeks burned red” I never thought I would be having this conversation with anyone.”

Jody paused then shook her head. ‘No, it’s just. Strange. In a good way. I didn’t really think about how all of this stuff works. I don’t think I want to.”

Dean let his pups nurse. “It was weird at first, but now not so much.” He looked down at his pups  
“lovingly. “Any more food cooking?”

“No, but I can try and find something else. “ Jody started to get up from her plate of food.

“Hey. Its fine Ill fixe something else after they’re done. I still need extra.”

“You sure Dean you’re a little soft in the middle.”

“Hey! I just had these two a couple of weeks ago. I’ve already lost half of it!”

“Sorry. Just teasing ya. “Jody finished eating and gathered the dishes. “Well, Ill wash these up and get on my way. Donna and the girls want pictures and not just the ones I’ve already sent.”

“You can stay longer if you want.” Dean shifted the pups in his arms, who were done eating.

“Thanks, but I should really go. I need to work tomorrow.”

“Thanks.”

Jody left and Dean found Sam in his room he was making like the Dean cave. “Hey. You okay?”

Sam took Zeppelin from Dean’s arms. “Yeah. Still hurt but nothing I haven’t had before.”

Dean handed Metallica over. “Here I’m still hungry. You want anything?”

Sam sat back down on his couch. “No.” his eyes drifted to Dean’s soft belly.

“Hey. Stop doing that. I’ll lose the rest in a couple weeks.”

“You don’t need too. I’ll never tell you or try to make you – I want you to be healthy. I can’t lose you, but I’ll never tell you to lose weight or keep you from pie or beer.”

Dean unfolded his arms, his cheeks hinted pink as his lips curled up slightly. “You sure you don’t need anything?”

“Beer.” 

Dean left the room and warmed himself a piece of the pie he made a few days ago. He carried the pie and beer back to Sam. He rolled his eyes when he saw all three asleep. He watched them seep as he ate and drank both of the beers. Sam opened his eyes when Dean got back up.

“You drank my beer.”

“I’ll get you a new one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are Wellcome and appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still planning on making a sequel, I just need the inspiration to come.
> 
> june/30/20


End file.
